The Lost Herondale
by Zaria Knox
Summary: Elizabeth Herondale is the third daughter of Will and Tessa that inherited the rare ability of immortality. She well remembers how broken she and Tessa were when all their closest family and friends died, and now that they have Jem she doesn't want that to happen again so she signs a contract with a demon without knowing the consequences it might bring.


**OK! This time I'm going to publish something in English like I said! This is a one-shot based in the Shadowhunter Chronicles from Cassandra Clare! Great author btw, if you haven't read her books from the series, GO READ THEM BEFORE READING THIS! And for when you read this, thanks for reading! HAHA And off you go! **

* * *

The night was silent, I walked through the streets of New York in a Saturday night. Once a while you would see someone staring at you, or someone hurrying to get home for dinner. It was nine o'clock. I walked alone. Suddenly, I felt someone following me, so I ran. The footsteps behind me quickened and I shivered. I turned down an alleyway and found a great neon light sign. With big letters it read PANDEMONIUM. Loud music was coming out of it, and there was a guard at the door, letting people inside. I looked behind me for the strange person following me. There was nobody. I sighed calmed and walked toward the entry of the club.

Once inside I saw lots of party rocking young teenagers at most, what seemed strange is that there were both demons and mundanes. They were mingling, blending with each other. Were they finally able to come up to good terms with each other?

I wandered around until I saw a group that caught my eye. There were five people talking in a circle. Three boys, two girls. They all wore black clothes, shadowhunter gear. I smirked. I walked away from the dance floor and toward a corner that was close to them. I listened to their conversation.

"So, Simon... what are you going to do? Since your new to this, you'll need to train yourself before we can take you into difficult endeavors. We can't carry unnecessary burdens." said a guy with fair hair and an arrogant smirk.

"No need to say it that way," said the black haired girl. "I enjoy your presence Simon." she smiled at the brown haired guy.

"Heh, then _you_ can spend time together. No need to compromise me as well." the blond said.

"Jace..." said a redhead.

"What?" the blond turned to look at her.

"Someone is watching us." I widened my eyes. They noticed me. I moved from the corner toward the exit of the club.

When I was finally outside I walked in a quick pace away from the nightclub. When I turned in the next corner I found myself in front of the blond guy from before.

"Going anywhere?" He said with a smirk. Behind me was the rest of the crew.

"Yeah, home." I tried to move a side of him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I think not." I felt a whip wrapping both of my hands, so I wasn't able to move them. I glared at them.

"You are able to see us, what are you." said the black haired girl. I chuckled.

"Don't you see? I'm a shadowhunter, just like you. So I suggest you let me go." I said rudely.

"Tell me your name." I didn't say anything. "TELL ME YOUR NAME." she said in a impatient tone.

"Elizabeth Herondale, from the Herondale family in London." I noticed that the blond guy tensed.

"Herondale?" his eyes widened, I nodded.

"Why don't we talk in a better place." the redhead suggested. "Let's take her to the Institute." I rolled my eyes. Why me? Just because I'm a Herondale? Or just because I'm a shadowhunter not originally from NYC?

I was carried by them until we made it to an antique gothic cathedral. Inside, I met the rest of the Lightwood family.

"Elizabeth, right?" I looked at the head of the New York Institute, Maryse Lightwood. I nodded. "You said you come from London, for what purpose?"

"I'm curious." I said.

"Of what?"

"Have you heard of William Herondale?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have." Maryse responded in a serious tone. "But I don't understand what he has to do with you?"

"He's my father." I said. "I'm the third daughter, but I was a stillborn." Everyone in the place widened their eyes. "A warlock saved me, his name was Magnus Bane."

"Magnus?" the redhead spoke. I came to know that her name was Clarissa Fray.

"I see you know him." I sighed. "I'm a shadowhunter, I can wear runes, I have a stele, I have a gear... But I'm immortal. Since my eighteenth birthday, I haven't aged a minute."

"Are you... Theresa Gray's daughter?" Maryse asked. I nodded.

"I'm Lucie and James Herondale's youngest sister." I smiled. "My brother had a special ability due to our mother's lineage. He could turn himself into shadows. Lucie though, I'm not sure if she inherited one." I chuckled, "Mine is immortality. I'm looking for Magnus Bane, I have a proposal for him."

"Go call him, Robert." said Maryse to her ex-husband, he nodded and left the room. I looked around and found Alec and Jace, side by side.

"Are you two_parabatai_?" I asked them, Alec looked at me suspiciously.

"What if we are?" he narrowed his eyes. I shrugged.

"Nothing wrong. I had a parabatai too, it's the best." I smiled. "But once the other dies, you feel empty until death, or in my case, forever." I looked at the floor. "It's a really powerful bond, take care of it."

"You seem to know very much of the Shadowhunter World." Clary spoke to me. "How old are you?"

"I have no idea." I shrugged. "I don't count the years, at least not now." I chuckled. "But I was born in 1889. You can count if you want." I walked through the whole institute looking at all of his portraits. Before the Lightwood family, the Whitelaw family used to run it. After a couple of minutes I heard footsteps heading our way.

"We've brought him." Robert appeared with a warlock following him closely behind.

"So, you are the famous Magnus Bane?" I asked. "The High Warlock of Brooklyn?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I believe we've met before." he said.

"I'm William Herondale's youngest daughter. You revived me for I was a stillborn." he smirked.

"Elizabeth Herondale, huh?" he sat down at the couch. "Long time no see. I never heard of your death, neither of Tessa's but well she's immortal. I guess I now know why. Are you immortal as well?" he raised an eyebrow. I nodded. "Well, born dead and now you live forever. You already died once so I guess you already paid hell's price, or heaven's seeing as you have angel blood running through your veins." he stood up and walked toward me. My eyes never left his figure. "Nice hair. Long, curly, reminds me of Tessa's. But the color is definitely Will's." He then looked at me straight in the eye. "Gray eyes, certainly Tessa's." he smiled evilly. "I heard you had a proposal for me." he walked away to the coach. "What is it that you want?"

"Well, you probably know that my mother has married Jem." I sat down beside him. "I want to make Jem immortal, so he can be with Mother forever. She's immortal and she was really broken when Father died. I don't want to see her that way again." I sighed. "I can give you whatever you want in exchange but please..."

"That's impossible." he cut me off. "There's just no way I can make a shadowhunter immortal." I looked at him wide eyed.

"There has to be a way, you're a warlock! You can do magic!"

"Immortality isn't a magic trick. It is gifted." He said seriously. "I was gifted, you were gifted, Tessa was gifted, sorry but James wasn't." I looked away. I stood up and walked toward the exit of the Institute.

* * *

I made my way through the full halls of Beth Israel Hospital. I was looking for a powerful warlock who was said that worked there as a nurse. I found an interesting person that called my attention. I narrowed my eyes and noticed the glamour that covered her real appearance. I walked up to her.

"Sorry, can I talk to you for a minute?" I said with my most convincing smile.

"Sure, what can I help you with?" she asked politely.

"Alone." I clarified. She looked at me strangely and I dragged her into the janitor's room where all the cleansing material was. "I know you're a warlock." I narrowed my eyes. "Take off your glamour." she smirked and I immediately was in front of a different person. Blue skin, white hair, but she still had her blue eyes and her nurse uniform. "Catarina Loss." I smiled. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Elizabeth Herondale."

"Shadowhunter." she narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"I need you to do me a favor of summoning certain entity who's bounded to the rocks of Dudael." I narrowed my eyes. "The Greater Demon, Azazel. I need a word with him."

"Do you think I'm going to summon a demon for a pampered young girl." she mocked.

"I'm older than what you think." she smirked.

"What's in it for me?" I smiled evilly. I took a small jar from my purse.

"This." Catarina took it and eyed it curiously. "It will help you in your work. I've heard that recently you had demon problems in here. That will keep demons away from the whole hospital. It's holly water, take care of it." Catarina smiled and put it away.

"I must warn you though, Azazel it's not easy to deal with. I've got nothing against you Elizabeth, but if I were you, I wouldn't speak to him."

"A deal is a deal." I said seriously. "I know what I'm doing."

* * *

We were in an inhabited building. Catarina made a bright silver pentagram with lots of candles and from the center of it, red smoke was rising, filling the room with a burning odor. From time to time the smoke would form a mini tornado and messages would show up. Just like: WHO'S THIS? or WHAT DO YOU WANT?

"Is it ready yet?" I asked the witch. She nodded.

"He shall appear any time soon." As if on cue, the smoke started to take up Azazel's shape. A tall man with auburn hair and flaming eyes, wearing an elegant suit. He looked strangely pleased.

"So I've been summoned by the immortal shadowhunter itself?" he smirked evilly, showing his iron needled teeth. "Come here and tell me what is it that you want." Unconsciously I moved, being stopped immediately by Catarina that glared at me.

"Stay away from the pentagram. If you step on it, you'll be inside his power range. If you're outside he can't harm you." I gulped and backed off.

"Close enough..." he mumbled with his smirk still plastered on his face. "Then tell me, what is it that you want?"

"Turn a shadowhunter into an immortal." I said softly.

"Another one like you, huh? I can do that, in exchange of something valuable of course." he smiled widely conveying his silver teeth. "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Immortality for immortality. If you want me to grant James Carstairs immortality for he can be eternally with your Mother, then you'll have to give up on yours." I widened my eyes. "What do you say?" I looked down.

"Give up my immortality?" I narrowed my eyes. There was long silence.

"Then, have you made a decision yet?" Azazel's deep voice echoed throughout the building.

"Give her time to think it over." Catarina defied him. Azazel was clearly displeased by her attitude.

"No," they both turned to look at me. "I'm ready." I eyed him determinedly. "I've lived long enough, if to grant Jem the gift of being immortal I have to give up mine, then I'm okay with it." I gulped. He smirked.

"Come here, Elizabeth." he offered me his hand. "Let's make this official." I walked up to him. Catarina's eyes widened.

"NO! ELIZABETH STOP!" she screamed trying to reach for me but it was too late. Once I stepped into the pentagram, we disappeared leaving the warlock alone in the building.

* * *

There was an impatient knock on the doors of the New York Institute. Isabelle rolled her eyes and moved to answer it.

"What now?" she opened the huge door surprise to find a warlock outside. "Did someone forgot to put the glamour on?" she stared at the blue skinned warlock.

"A shadowhunter has been abducted by a Greater Demon." Isabelle's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" In an instant, all the shadowhunters were gathered around the entrance.

"Elizabeth Herondale made an agreement with Azazel. Though as you might know, demons are tricky creatures..." Catarina explained.

"Know it too well..." Jace commented. "She was stupid for doing that. You never trust a demon, no matter the situation. But we still have to save her, she's one of us."

"He has probably taken her to The Void." Catarina announced. "Magnus should be able to create a portal, but we have to make sure that no demons cross it." All of them nodded.

"I'll send a letter to L.A. They have to know about this." Maryse declared.

* * *

It had been an extremely delightful day for Tessa Gray. Since she married Jem, she has been the happiest woman. They now lived in a comfortable home in Los Angeles, along with Church the cat.

That evening, Tessa received a letter. The smile she always wore on her face was erased when she started reading it. Elizabeth, her and Will's daughter had been taken by a demon. Immediately she showed the letter to Jem and he frowned. He put his new violin, that he had been playing minutes before he read the letter, away.

"I'm definitely going." he stood up. Tessa looked at him worried.

"But Jem..."

"Don't worry about me, Tess." he smiled at her. "I'm not ill anymore, I'm not weak anymore." he took his old cane that Tessa kept throughout the years and walked out.

* * *

"Are the preparations ready?" asked Magnus. Everyone nodded.

"You missed one." Jem said appearing in the living room. "I'm going with you." They all turned to look at him in surprise. "I'm a trained shadowhunter." he smiled. "If that's what you're wandering."

"That's not it, I mean you have a cane..." Simon noted. "Are you sure it's okay to take you with us?"

"I am..." he said unsheathing his sword. "Trust me." he pointed the blade towards Simon who widened his eyes nervous. Jace laughed at his face.

"Another rule rookie, never ever mess with a shadowhunter." the blond winked earning a glare from Simon.

"Enough babbling." said Magnus irritated. "The moment I open this portal, we have to cross in seconds as fast as possible before it closes. We have an hour to recover Elizabeth before the portal opens again." He clarified. "Clary, can you make a rune so that demons can't come inside?" Magnus asked looking at the redhead.

"Demons can't enter holly grounds like this one." Maryse said.

"Just in case." Magnus warned. "We don't want demons throwing a party here later. Although I'd love to assist."

Clary made a rune in the walls of the Institute, a rune of holiness. "Done." she smiled. "That way they won't be able to place not even a claw in here."

"Then let's get going." Magnus said and opened the portal. Magnus took them into Pandemonium, the largest demon city.

"Hey I think we're still in New York." Alec commented recognizing the already known buildings.

"We're not." Catarina said. "I mean, we're still in New York, but this isn't our dimension." Everyone looked at her with confusion except for Magnus.

"The Void is a zone of empty space in between the real world and Hell where demons are kept until they decide to go back to Hell or manage to slip into our dimension." he explained. "The appearance is just the same as our world but it is the demon's place. No other has been here before, pray for getting out of here alive." All turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Welcome to Pandemonium City."

Not even a moment passed when they were attacked by demons. All of the shadowhunters took their seraph blades and summoned the Angel to give them strength.

Catarina moved along with Jem, Jace and Clary looking for the lost Herondale. After moments of looking throughout the entire demon city they finally found Azazel's spirit along with an unconscious Elizabeth at his feet. Only half an hour remaining for the portal to open again at the center of the city.

"To think that you would _dare_ to come into damned ground, you goddamned shadowhunters." Azazel smirked.

"I believe you took something that belongs to us." Jace said referring to the girl at his feet. Azazel scoffed.

"Another Herondale?" He smiled widely. "This is getting quite interesting."

"Careful..." Catarina warned. They all nodded. Demons started to appear everywhere around them, prepared to attack. With their weapons, they deflected as much as they could, Catarina using all of her power. Jace looked over at Elizabeth and then at Clary.

"I'm going for her." Clary nodded. Preparing her stele.

"Uriel." Jace summoned his seraph blade with huge light and killed all the demons around him. In moments he was beside Azazel. Clary made a rune that trapped Azazel in his spot and froze all the demons around them.

"What?" Azazel's eyes widened. Jace smirked and reached for Elizabeth, taking her away from the demon. "YOU'RE NOT LEAVING WITH HER!" All around them erupted fire but Jem got his seraph blade and summoned Michael before throwing it at Azazel piercing him at his chest. His scream held agony and hatred. The fire disappeared, leaving them surrounded by ashes. Ten minutes.

"She's still bounded to him." Catarina noted. Clary took her forearm and draw an unknown rune to all of them.

"Not anymore. There was no exchange, for the agreement wasn't yet made."

"Not yet." Azazel's voice echoed. "The only missing piece was him." Jem was now surrounded by fire. The Greater Demon smiled widely. "An agreement was made, and it must be done."

"No, it won't." Magnus used his magic and freed Jem. "Your services are no longer required." he said seriously. Elizabeth started to wake up.

"Sorry, but it wasn't you who summoned me this time, Magnus."

"Elizabeth!" Jem ran to her.

"Jem..." she mumbled. "You have to be immortal. That way... you can be with Tessa... forever." she managed to say. "Let me do this."

"No." he said matter-of-factly. "I don't want to be immortal, Liz." Elizabeth looked at him incredulously.

"But..."

"Don't do this." he said. "No matter when I die, I've lived enough, and that's enough for me. We are all meant to die someday, no matter if it's after a century, after a millennium, after an eternity. When it's our time, it's our time. And we must all bear it, embrace death, and die with a smile on our lips for we all had the chance to live happily and we're ready to move on. One day, that chance will come to you, as well as to Tessa. It doesn't matter if it comes to me first, or you or anyone. Until the time comes, we must enjoy our life, and not grief for those who left before us." Elizabeth was speechless. But her eyes widened when behind Jem she was able to see a ghost taking her father's shape. He looked at her, a smile was on his face.

"I'm proud of you, Elizabeth." she heard him say. "You know, Jem only speaks wise words, listen to him. Don't waste your life, I wish I could have live longer, but my time had already come, as well as your siblings'. You have the chance to accompany your mother, and you have James too." his smile grew wider. "I can't be more at peace knowing that." he chuckled. "I love you, Liz. You still are my little girl. I'll always be with all of you forever." I tear rolled down my cheek as he started to disappear. "And make sure none of you gets demon pox." I small smile formed on my lips.

"I'm sorry..." I said softly. "Azazel, your services are no longer required. I don't accept the agreement." Azazel smirked.

"Fine, if that's how you want it. I couldn't have gotten much of it anyway." And he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The portal opened and all of them returned to the Institute.

* * *

I woke up in a white room. I had a throbbing pain in my head that made me feel dizzy, but I still managed to get up.

"So you're finally awake." I heard Jem's voice at the side of my bed and turned to look at him. "Are you feeling all right?" he asked concerned. I nodded "All the demon poison was already taken out from your body, although you do have an odd mark in your shoulder." Jem commented.

I was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and sweatpants. In my left shoulder I had a red mark that looked like a blazing five-pointed star. I noticed that at my other side there was my mom, with her kind smile. I smiled at her and she lied beside me.

"Well, at least I got a new cool tattoo." Jem chuckled. "Don't you like it? Why you say it's odd?"

"Because it is."

"No it's not!" I frowned. I sighed. "Whatever you say, I think it's cool." Mother hugged me.

"I think it is." I smiled victoriously.

"Thanks!"

"Fine... what you say." Jem sat next to me on my bed. "Look, I think it's beyond clear what I told you in the demon city..."

"I remember. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken into account a decision you never wanted to make. It was silly, and childish. But I do want you to spend a long lifetime with Mother. The longest if possible." I smiled. "I saw Father in demon city as well. When you guys saved me."

"What did he tell you?" Mother asked. I looked over at Jem.

"He told me to listen to you. That you always spoke wise words. He also was proud of me, and that he still loved me, and you, and Tessa, and all of us. We are still part of him as he is still part of us." I gulped. "I miss him." I felt my eyes starting to water as memories of my father started to flood my mind.

"We do too." they both hugged me.

"He also told me to make sure that no one got demon pox." I said casually. Jem and Tessa laughed at this.

"No one did, don't worry." Jem had a big smile on his face.

"I think I still remember the song." I said chanting the lyrics.

_"Demon pox, oh, demon pox,_

_Just how is it acquired?_

_One must go down to the bad part of town_

_Until one is very tired._

_Demon pox, oh, demon pox_

_I had it all along-_

_No, not the pox, you foolish blocks,_

_I mean this very song-_

_For I was right, and you were wrong!"_

They both laughed with me after the song. I then looked at the front of my bed and I could swear I could see my Dad with his black hair and deep blue eyes staring right back at me. He sang again the song with his ecstatic voice and somehow I felt like a little girl once again.

* * *

**Well, this was my first english fanfic published :D i have already post it in another page (wattpad) so if you already saw it don't freak out haha... well review! tell me what you thought about it! ;)**


End file.
